


The 'I Want Seungcheol Hyung's Affection' Challenge

by Forever_Lethargic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All they want is Seungcheol's affection, Challenges by Jun are always fun, Jun is a mastermind, M/M, SVT are Seungcheol's baby, SVT is a jealous bunch, Seungcheol is an affectionate leader, seungcheol is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Lethargic/pseuds/Forever_Lethargic
Summary: It all started when they saw Seungcheol get chummy with a younger idol from another group. The members know that it's really childish to feel jealous but they can't help it. They want their leader to do that to them too. It's not that Seungcheol never gives them affection but the thing is they want more but no one would want to admit itSo of course, Jun being the smart one, made a challenge about itWhen 12 grown men decides that they want the attention of their leader, you can bet that its going to be a chaotic mess





	1. The Challenge// Everybody say "Thank you Wen Junhui"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes another Seungcheol fanfic I guess

Jeonghan was casually having a conversation with Seokmin in front of the vending machines that sells their favorite drinks. Their performance was around the corner and Jeonghan felt his nervousness starting to creep up his bones. He suppose it was weird to still feel nervous when you have been performing for three and almost four years now. However, he wasn’t the only one as Seokmin looks fidgety across from him

“So, I told Jun to stop flinging his vans all over the damn wall. I told him that, yes Jun they will all land facing upwards” Jeonghan laughs in a mixture of fondness and exasperation towards the Chinese member. “I wanted him to stop since our neighbors might complain, you know what he did?

Seokmin laughs from across him, his figure shaking from happiness now instead of nervousness as Jeonghan hoped. “Knowing Jun hyung, he probably did the opposite.” 

It was Jeonghan’s turn to laugh. “Exactly. Junnie told me that he needed to check every single vans in the dorm before he stops-“

“Jeonghan hyung! Seokmin hyung!” a voice interrupts Jeonghan and the two shifted their attention from each other towards the source. They saw Hansol waving at them as he approaches with Mingyu and Wonwoo trailing behind his back

“What is it?” Jeonghan asks the youngest when the trio finally reached him and Seokmin

“Well, have you seen Cheol hyung?” Hansol asks with a purse of his lips. Jeonghan raises one brow in contemplation and Wonwoo adds on

“Manager-nim is asking where he is. I think it’s something important.” Wonwoo says in a clear deep voice. The two other hip-hop members nods in agreement with what Wonwoo says and looks expectantly to Jeonghan

“I don’t know where Cheollie went. He was inside the waiting room when I left to get my drink before the performance.” Jeonghan raises his hands which held his drink as a proof. The three huffs but nodded

“Um, I think I saw Cheol hyung going out with Hoshi hyung and Woozi hyung before I followed Jeonghannie hyung to get a drink myself.” Seokmin helps and the three let out a simultaneous ‘oh’

Jeonghan smiles and put a hand on his hips. “Funny that the three hip-hop members are the one looking for him.” Jeonghan teases and the three groans

“Manager-nim thought that we’d know.” Mingyu says and scratches his perfectly styled hair. “They made us look for him since, again, we are part of hip-hop unit.” The tall giant finishes with a pout that made Jeonghan and Seokmin laugh out loud, nervousness since long forgotten

“So, you know where Hoshi and Woozi is Jeonghan hyung?” Wonwoo groans and Jeonghan laughs again and shook his head

“No, I-“ Jeonghan starts but pauses when he saw a short man with a permanent resting bitch face together with a man with squishy cheeks. “Hey it’s them. Hoshi-yah! Woozi-yah! Come’re” Jeonghan shouts at the two which saw them and started to walk towards them 

Hansol was the first one to approach Woozi, seemingly not worried about the shorter man’s pickiness about personal space. However, Hansol seems to know how to act around Woozi as he stops at a comfortable distance. “Hyung, have you seen Cheol hyung anywhere?”

“Cheol hyung?” Woozi asks and shifted his eyes to Hoshi who shrugs. “He’s talking to someone. Probably a friend or something from another group.” Hoshi announces

“A friend? You don’t know who the friend is Hoshi hyung?” Seokmin asks with a frown. It was extremely weird for them not to know each other’s friends. They were very open and expressive about who their friends were outside Seventeen so for Hoshi to say that he doesn’t know who the person Seungcheol was talking to is a bit weird and even more so when Seungcheol’s longest friend, Woozi doesn’t know about the said friend as well

“I really don’t know-“ Hoshi was cut off when Mingyu semi shouts “It’s Cheol hyung!”

“Cheol hy-!” Hansol was about to call ]out but the words became stuck on his throat when he saw that his unit leader was laughing and smiling, not that it was wrong of course but he was laughing with someone they didn’t know. The view of Seungcheol was supposed to be so pretty to look at but at that moment it looked so weird

“Who’s that?” Seokmin quietly mumbles as they watch Seungcheol finally bows a little in final greeting…but of course his hyung had to envelope his friend in a hug and tousle his hair before finally focusing his attention towards them

“Hey!” Seungcheol greeted with a gummy smile that seems to finally break the quiet trance that they were in moments ago. 

“Hey hyung” Woozi slowly says, his throat was itching with questions but held it back

“Hey, I already talked to manager-nim so don’t worry 'kay?” Seungcheol announces to his other sub unit members which just nods quietly. “It was just about out transportation after the promotion. No biggie but oh! Yeah! I need to get my mic set!” Seungcheol laughs. “I’ll be back! Go back too, were about to start.”

“Hmn” the younger members hums but a quiet atmosphere still rests in the hallway. They didn’t know what the feeling was nor what the problem was, but it was Seokmin who voices it out

“He’s really close with that friend huh.” Seokmin pursed his lips before throwing his almost finished drink in the trash bin. “I wish I get pats too.”

\---------------------------

“Hey, did you guys see Cheol?” Joshua asks no one in particular as he raised Seungcheol’s charger and phone. They were cleaning up as their promotions has just ended and they wanted to get everything ready before the vans get in the venue. Joshua was checking out the tables when he saw the abandoned cellphone and charger of the oldest member without the owner in sight.

“Uh, we saw him talking to a friend, I think.” Seungkwan speaks up and then frown at Dino. “Although we don’t know who the friend is."

Nine faces scrunch up

“What is it?” Joshua asks when he noticed most of the member’s reaction

“Was the friend the same height as hyung?” Wonwoo asks and Dino nods

“Blonde hair?” Jeonghan inquires and Dino nods again but the younger was now sporting a frown

“What-“ Dino was cut off when he hears Jun scoff in the corner

“Did the friend look like he was getting chummy with hyung?” Mingyu questions and Seungkwan scrunches his face in confusion, not knowing how to answer Mingyu's question

“The one with the tacky weird looking dress shirt?” Minghao criticizes and everyone in the room knows that Minghao was not asking but was describing. Mingyu then raises his brow at Minghao. “You’ve seen the friend too?” to which the shorter snorts at and answered with an annoyed expression. “Yeah, me and Jun hyung was checking the stage when we saw hyung talking to his friend.”

Mingyu snorts himself but didn’t say anything which made Dino finally snap

“What is it with you guys? You're acting really weird.” The maknae questions and for once in a many circumstance, Joshua was asking the same thing that the youngest was asking. The other members however, kept quiet as if the youngest of them hadn’t asked a question

Joshua looks around and saw that the members were avoiding his stare and that’s when he finally figures it out. Joshua chuckles. “Did Cheol forgot to give you pats today?” He asks and for some other people outside their group, the question may have been weird but for them it was a real and legitimate question.

It’s not a secret when they say that Seungcheol was an affectionate man. He was and he was an even more affectionate leader and hyung to his members. The leader always gives them pats, rubs their shoulders, taps their chins or tousle their hair in an affectionate gesture. He has been doing it since the debut and that seems to be the reason why the actions took root in them

When no one answers him Joshua continues, “Then why do you guys act like someone stole your candy?” And from that question, Joshua received varying answers

“It’s pats that are stolen! Not metaphorical candies!”

"I am not acting like that! That’s childish."

"But Shua! It’s our pats!"

"What!? N-no!"

"....."

"Aren’t you also kind of jealous hyung?" Wonwoo calmly asks from the side and that made everyone shut up and look at the said man. Joshua gently smiles and shook his head.

"No? Cheol can be affectionate to whoever-" but was cut by the man they were taking about as the door opens halfway with Seungcheol halfway in. Joshua was about to wonder why Seungcheol hadn’t completely went in, but he hears why

"I’ll see you around! Good job today!" Seungcheol laughs and Joshua notices Seungcheol raise his hand. Even if he doesn’t see what was completely happening, he knew that Seungcheol is patting someone’s head. It made his stomach churn in a weird and uncomfortable way. It was then that Joshua’s gentle smile began to slip off.

A laugh snaps him and he hears a "Thank you hyung! Fighting!" and Seungcheol laughing

"Your face says it all hyung." Woozi says quietly with a side smirk

"I want a good job pat..." Dino quietly says

When Seungcheol finally snaps his attention to them, the members acted as if nothing was going on. Joshua himself just stood there, clutching Seungcheol’s phone and charger. 

“Hey, what’s up with you guys?” Seungcheol chuckles when he see notices the lack of bicker and noise in the room. “Did something happen? Should I be worried?” Seungcheol frown when the member just pouted and kept quiet

“Hey, Cheol-ah” Jeonghan says and Seungcheol stared when Jeonghan suddenly approaches him with a semi darkened glare. “Can you go and buy me and the guys some drink?” Jeonghan asks but it sounded more of a demand which made Seungcheol groan

“Why me?” The eldest complains and looks around to see his members just staring quietly. Jeonghan just shrugs. “Yah, were the ones who cleaned up the whole room while you were busy outside.” Seungcheol flinches mildly at the tease but nods 

“Fine okay.” And at that the eldest leaves again

The room was quiet until Seungkwan speaks up “Who the heck was that? Why does he look so close with hyung? How come I don’t know him when I know everyone?”

Dino then snickers “Better yet, why does he gets Good Job pats when I haven’t even seen him perform?”

“You guys are so petty. Obviously, somehow, I don’t know how or why, Seungcheol likes the guy.” Woozi grumbles and Jun pats his shoulders “It’s okay Woozi-ah, were all jealous too…” to which the shorter man replies with a slap

“But do you think it’s kinda unfair that hyung hasn’t given us our Good Job pats? Like???” Hoshi asks while raising his hands as if the whole scenario was so unbelievable

“Don’t you think you should just ask for it instead of complaining about it?” Wonwoo asks as he taps in his phone. Hoshi then whines. “Its easy to say, harder to do Wonu-ah”

Wonwoo then snorts and looks at his members and then pointed at his sub-unit members. “Maybe for you but for us it’s not.”

The room erupted in chaos then

“Hey! That’s so unfair!” Seungkwan says while Vernon just pats his shoulders.

“It’s okay Kwannie, not all of us can be part of the hip-hop unit and that’s nothing to be ashamed off.”

“You little shi-“

“Really?!” Jeonghan smirks. “I beg to differ but us-“ Jeonghan pulls Joshua with him in a tight grip “Are BEST FRIENDS and the SAME AGE. Think again.” Jeonghan sticks his tongue out in a very childish manner while Joshua reprimands him but still wore a smirk in his face

“Best Friends he says.” Woozi snorts. “That’s cute.” 

Jeonghan then shot him a glare but before he could say something, Jun stood up with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his handsome face that only shows when he is about to cause trouble or suggest something very dangerous or 'fun' in his own personal definition

“What do guys think of a challenge?” Jun asks and all the members look at him. “What if we compete who will get Hyung’s affection more? No one will tell him of course, it'll be a silent competition. All fun and games.”

While more than half of the members looks interested, the voice of reason spoke up

“Isn’t this childish?” Wonwoo says and Joshua nods. “I mean, we could just ask instead of doing this?”

At the one of the chairs Seokmin snorts as he pointed his fingers at the two with a raised brow. “Coming from you someone who is a sub-unit member with hyung and his same age friend, that really doesn’t sound like a valid opinion.”

“That’s right. Hyung’s been giving you guys more hugs. Especially Vernonie!” Seungkwan complains

“He’s our maknae so duh.” Mingyu rolls his eyes and Dino gasp, looking scandalized

“Then what am I? I’m literally the groups maknae!”

Jun smirks as his plan is starting to become reality. Beside him, Minghao snorts and says in a quiet Chinese

“You’re evil ge.” Minghao says with a smirk that Jun mirrors as he replied “Eh, playing alone is boring. It’s more fun when were all involved.”

“So, it’s a challenge then?” Jun switches back to Korean and Woozi shot him a gaze of contemplation which he ignored. Jun knows that he wanted his challenge to pass through, Woozi shouldn't talk or say anything that may be reasonable. He could persuade Wonwoo, even Joshua but Jun knows that he'll be having a harder time convincing Woozi alone.

“Oh, it’s on.” Dino shook his head

“Well, this should be fun. It's one of those games where I don’t even need to cheat.” Jeonghan smiles and Joshua just shook his head at him as if he gave up on Jeonghan. 

The others then one by one, albeit some begrudgingly, voiced their approval

This will be fun, Jun thought, what's the worse that could happen right?


	2. I Am The Maknae// Chan's attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hansol hyung is the maknae my ass. I am the maknae' Chan thought smugly
> 
> That's it
> 
> that's what it's about really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go Channie!!

Chan

Chan wasn’t kidding when he said that he wants a pat from the oldest hyung

And if he wants a pat, that is what he’s going to get. Jokes on anyone if they don’t think he can’t get his pats on his own since he knows exactly how to get the oldest attention

They were now walking to the parking lot, to wait for their service to come to get them back to the dorm. Everyone is either on their phones, eating or drinking or is listening to music. Chan pursed his lips as he looks around to search for the oldest hyung of Seventeen and saw the man walking between Jun and Woozi, looking at something on his phone

Chan bit his lips as he thought for a while and then jogged to the trio. Chan then slows his step and bump Seungcheol’s back with his head

“Huh, Channie?” Seungcheol stops walking for a second before shutting his phone off and beckoning the youngest in between him and Woozi to which Woozi shot Chan a dirty look

“Hyung? I- I’m sorry. I’m just…” Chan stops to make his acting better. “I guess I’m just more tired that expected.” Chan slumps his shoulders and flutters his eyes for special effects that he knows Seungcheol will fall for and of course, just like that, Seungcheol envelops Chan in a half hug

Chan visibly sighs to make his hyung know that he wanted the affection. It was true that he felt tired but not as tired as he was projecting to the older. Chan was smirking inside with just how easy the challenge was for him

'Hansol hyung is the maknae my ass. I am the maknae' Chan thought smugly

“You’re really tired Chan-ah?” Seungcheol says softly as he welcomes the younger. Chan rests his head on Seungcheol’s shoulders. It was a bit awkward when walking but he knows that he needed to play it right for him to get what he wants

“It’s okay hyung. If it means doing a good performance for our fans, then I’m okay with being tired.” Chan dishes out and he knows he already won

Seungcheol then let out an ‘aw’ and raised his hands that was resting on Chan’s shoulder and gave Chan’s head a gentle pat as he pulled the youngest closer to his body for an attempt to give the maknae comfort for being ‘tired’

“Our maknae is really hardworking.” Seungcheol coos and in normal situation, Chan might’ve refuse the affection of the hyung but seeing him so chummy and affectionate with another idol, he can’t help but become a bit jealous like his co-members. In a way, a selfish way that he’d never admit, he doesn’t like sharing his hyung’s affection to anyone else beside his co-member but of course that was not possible

Chan knows that Seungcheol have other friends than them and that means Seungcheol would also shower them with affection

But that doesn't mean Chan has to be happy about it

“Really hyung?” Chan encourages the elder. 

Seungcheol eyes turned to crescents as the leader let out a pretty smile that made Chan’s stomach flutter. “Of course, Channie! You did a very good job today! You were really handsome.” The oldest compliments and it made Chan preen and nuzzles at Seungcheol’s shoulders

Compliments coming from Seungcheol wasn’t the rarest but every single one of them always manages to make Chan feel like melting to a spoiled goo. It was addicting to have someone praise you, Chan thinks and when Seungcheol does it with a smiley face accompanied with his pats, Chan feels like he was living the life

The challenge was easy for Chan, not because he knows how to press the right buttons nor because he is the maknae, no, it was because Seungcheol was one of the most affectionate man Chan had the luck of meeting

“You too hyung.” Chan mumbles at the elder’s shoulder, knowing that Seungcheol is still able to hear him. “You were really handsome too.” Chan finds himself complementing back to Seungcheol to which the older laughs at

Chan sighs in comfort

He really have a good leader

-

At Seungcheol and Chan’s side, Jun and Woozi snickers at the display of affection of their leader and the more than unfair tactic of their youngest

Jun and Woozi deliberately slowed down and tags along Hoshi and Wonwoo who was also watching the whole ‘moment’ of their oldest with their youngest. Jun scoffs when he saw Chan further nuzzle to Seungcheol’s neck.

“He really did do it.” Woozi says. “He really got Seungcheol hyung’s pat.”

“The devil works hard but Lee Chan works harder.” Jun smirks. “He’s the first one.”

“Yah!” Hoshi hisses. “Why did hyung only give him Good job pats huh? Didn’t we do a good job as well? Haven’t we?” Hoshi rants, making his eyes widen. His small outburst made Jeonghan and Joshua approach the 96 liners with a raised brow

“What are you going on about now?” Jeonghan asks.

"Dino manages to get Coups Hyung's attention. Hyung is giving him good job pats..." Hoshi complained with a pout and motioned to the guilty and the two eldest looks in front and saw that Hoshi was right. Seungcheol currently has his hand on Chan's neck, massaging him quietly while still on his phone. Chan seems relaxed as the latter rested his head on the leader's shoulders

"Yah, why is he the only one having those? Was he the only one who did a good job?" Jeonghan says sassily. Hoshi huff and agrees while Wonwoo shook his head

“Why are you guys complaining? It’s not a hard thing to do.” Wonwoo confidently says

Jun blinks once and smirks. “Oh, really Wonwon? I’d like to see you try.” Jun taunts his friend in the way he knows that always riles up Wonwoo. Jun knows that Seventeen is full of guys that are competitive, and he knows that Wonwoo is one of them despite the bespectacled man’s seemingly aloof personality

To bring out the competitiveness in others, Jun knows that sometimes, it only takes a bit of a push

The same could be said with Wonwoo

One look at his friend and he knows that that he already took on the challenge. Wonwoo only confirms it with a deep and rough “Oh, you’re on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WonWon is next!!!


	3. I Already Won// Wonwoo's attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo then pressed closer to the sleeping figure of the older and tried to coax the sleeping leader to snuggle further. Wonwoo knows that Seungcheol was a sucker for warmth since the older gets easily cold. Seungcheol, just as Wonwoo predicted, further snuggled to the crook of Wonwoo’s neck and let out a sigh. Wonwoo then took his front camera and took a picture
> 
> 'Say what you want I already won'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sweet as hannie' - Jeonghan  
> 'Gentleman hyung' - Joshua  
> 'The Mastermind' - Jun  
> 'Hoggle Hoggle Hoggle' - Hoshi  
> 'Wonwon' - Wonwoo  
> 'The voice of reason' - Woozi  
> 'Kermit' - Minghao  
> 'Seokshine' - Seokmin  
> 'Minggle Minggle Minggle' - Mingyu  
> 'Your Boo' - Seungkwan  
> 'Feel the vern' - Vernon  
> 'Diggle Diggle Diggle' - Dino  
> \------------------------------  
> Dudes, Hoshi, Dino and Mingyu's chatname would be that tune they danced too in 300x2 it was so damn funny

Wonwoo

"Everyone!" Seungcheol semi shouted in the parking lot, making Wonwoo and his companions snap their attention to the leader. All the members turned to look at Seungcheol and saw that he was gesturing to all of them with one hand on his hip and the other hand on his phone. Wonwoo also noticed that the youngest was still beside him looking sleepy

When the leader saw that all of them was looking and paying attention, he pointed at his back. "The van will be here soon so gather up!" he says in a clear voice to which everyone replied positively.

After a few minutes the van did appear, and everyone started to pick up their belongings that they lay on the floor. There were three vans in total to transport all of them since they were compost of many members. In normal circumstances, the van would be split by units, but everyone was too tired to care at this point and besides, all the members have been accounted for. And if a member would BE left behind, then they would just have to go home alone.

One by one, the members started to fill out the first van and Wonwoo deliberately stayed behind since he knows that Seungcheol always go last when the seating arrangement was irregular. Seungcheol would always count the members that would go inside the van like the responsible leader that he is. Maybe that was the reason why there’s still no case of a member being left behind.

The other members seem to be too tired to care about the competition for now but Wonwoo did not fail to notice Seungkwan side eyeing them nor Jun’s smirk and his annoying thumbs up gesture to encourage or maybe to taunt him.

Whatever

Wonwoo turns to his side and saw that the remaining members were him, Seungcheol, Chan (sigh), Jeonghan and Joshua. Wonwoo let out a huff, it could be worse really. He could’ve been stuck with, say, Seungkwan who he knows would whine and complain his ears off , Jun who would tease him or provoke him endlessly or maybe Vernon. Not that he didn’t enjoy the younger’s company but it’s because he knows how much Seungcheol cares for their unit’s maknae. Ever since what happened with SMTM thing, Seungcheol had been overprotective of Vernon and right now, he didn’t need that.

Wonwoo wants Seungcheol’s attention for himself

But

But Chan was still leaching off the leader and Wonwoo knows that Seungcheol would reprimand him if he ever so much open his mouth and suggest that Chan should move seats

He wouldn’t hear the end of it from Jun. He could already hear the Chinese’s taunts that would be somewhere in the lines of ‘Lol, I thought you said and I quote ‘It’s easy’’ and ‘Maybe you really should just ask Wonwon.’

Wonwoo snickers. He won’t ever let Jun have that privilege. He knows that Jun is just riling him up and that what his doing is exactly what the mastermind wants but….but what he won’t say is that he also wants to prove a point. He maybe, in some way, wants to show that there is a thing called ‘sub-unit privilage’. And hey! Why can’t he have Seungcheol’s affection? Even if he’s part of the hyung line, he is still Seungcheol’s dongsaeng

Wonwoo racks his brain for something before Seungcheol opens the third van

Wonwoo pursed his lips and grabs Jeonghan’s wrists, mildly startling the elder but Wonwoo couldn’t care less. He will use whoever he needs to use in the moment if that means that his plan will go smoothly. He ought to give Chan the credit because he knows how much of a bait being tired is. He knows how much it will turn Seungcheol into an over doting leader and he’s talking from experience

Yeah Chan did it first, Wonwoo will admit that. However, he will show Chan how to do it properly

Wonwoo then grabs Chan’s shoulders and pulled the younger to Jeonghan since Wonwoo knows that Chan is easily complacent and too sleepy to realize anything before it’s all too late. It will be too late before he realize that Wonwoo had thrown him into one of his greatest fears

Wonwoo met stares with Jeonghan and Jeonghan got the message properly and almost immediately. It’s scary that during times like these- times where he’s being a competitive ass, Jeonghan would always back him up as if to support him.

It’s scary, Yoon Jeonghan is scary.

Chan finally caught up when Wonwoo saw the younger’s wide saucer eyes. “Hyung?” Chan asks and every hyung including Seungcheol looks at him. Jeonghan then smiles sickeningly sweet at Chan and put him in a half-hug, or you know, trapping him so he couldn’t escape

"Chan-ah will sit next to me.” Jeonghan announces with no room for complains. “My baby looks so tired so I feel like I need to comfort him." He says with a smile that was all teeth. This made Chan pale and he stutters, "Ah, tha-thank you hyung but Coups hyung will be-" Chan starts to look at Seungcheol for help but a voice cuts him off

"Chan” Joshua’s voice was soft but reprimanding of some sort. Everyone turns to Joshua and the man crossed his arms and was frowning at the youngest. “Jeonghan wants to sit next to you to take care of you..." Joshua says, sounding like he actually cared

Joshua grabs Chan’s other shoulder, effectively trapping the younger. Joshua then glanced at Wonwoo and flashed a smirk as he and Jeonghan drags Chan inside the van

Wonwoo almost shudder. Sometimes its so easy to forget that Hong Jisoo was also a scary person

“Wonu-ah? You coming?” Seungcheol gently taps him and Wonwoo quietly nods and entered the van, feeling Seungcheol trailing behind him

Inside the van, Chan was still squished in between of Jeonghan and Joshua and was sporting a frown and almost a glare when he saw that Wonwoo sat besides Seungcheol. Wonwoo could almost smirk at the younger’s look of betrayal and disbelief

As the dorm was a bit far, it was to no one’s surprise that someone would be cuddly on the way. Members would doze off and curl to the next warm body that they found but that was not the case for Wonwoo. He wasn’t the most cuddly member and he could use it during times like these. Seungcheol knows his members like the back of his palms. He knows when they are happy or sad or acting out of the ordinary. Doing the exact opposite of what he normally is would surely make the leader notice him

In all honestly, Wonwoo could like just ask, ‘hyung could you pat me?’ and he knows that Seungcheol would do it but he had to prove something now

Wonwoo drops his phone after only a few minutes with it. Usually, Wonwoo would just use his phone all the way to the dorm and Seungcheol knows this.

Wonwoo felt the older side eye him almost immediately as he put his phone down. Wonwoo then visibly made short breaths and removed his glasses and massage his nose bridge; something Seungcheol knows he only do when he’s uncomfortable. He could see from the corner of his eyes how the older lowers his phone

Wonwoo inwardly smirks

He then waited a couple of minutes and gently sway his head on both sides to show his drowsiness and tugs at the ends of his sweater to show his 'discomfort' and ‘agitation’ which he knows the elder will notice too

"Wonu? Are you okay? Is it the headache coming back? Are you sleepy?" Seungcheol asks in one go as he puts down his phone. It was only a few members on the second van which gave Wonwoo advantage of being the apple of Seungcheol's eyes and that itself was a good thing for him

"I- I don’t know hyung... I do feel, kinda sleepy…but I’ll just wait for the dorm.” Wonwoo ‘reassures’ Seungcheol which he knows the leader would not let go. Seungcheol knows that Wonwoo can’t sleep in an upright position if there is no neck pillow since his head always snap at the sides. 

“It’s okay hyung it's only-"

"Hey no." Seungcheol cuts the member and pat his thighs. "Lay here, I’ll wake you up when we arrive." Seungcheol didn’t exactly gave him any option as the leader gently pulled him towards him in invitation

Wonwoo nods and watch the other member’s looks; Jeonghan was looking at him with narrowed eyes as he glanced from his phone to listen at the conversation, Joshua seems to regard him with acknowledgement and Chan looks at him frowning. His face was basically shouting ‘I literally just did that!’. This made him smirk but to Seungcheol it probably looks like a smile of comfort which made the leader smile

Wonwoo was skinny and his physique was useful for these. Usually, Wonwoo would sometimes curse his body in lacking some muscles but in situations like these, it made him grateful to be able to fit in just right. Seungcheol removed the division of their seats and Wonwoo curled up in fetus position and laid his head on the leaders lap and feel the leaders heat from his body

"It’s not the headache, right?" Seungcheol tenderly says as he gently caress Wonwoo's head who hums. Wonwoo did remember saying something about feeling a headache last night and who knows he would be able to use a false headache alarm like that?

"Thank you hyung for taking care of me...." Wonwoo neither confirms nor denied the elder’s question. Wonwoo would want to prove his point but he still didn’t want to lie to Seungcheol.

His answer made the leader frown in concern. He puts his phone on his bag and focused all his attention on Wonwoo. If Wonwoo can speak, he’d tell Chan that THIS is how you do it

"Wonu, let’s get you medicine if it comes okay? No electronics tonight..." Wonwoo nods, not really caring since he knows hell pass out at the next opportunity

Seungcheol sighs and draped one arm on his side to prevent him from jerking when the van stops and caressed Wonwoo's head in worry which made Wonwoo sigh in contentment.

It was this easy

It was really this easy

But maybe it was because he spends more time with the leader in hip hop that he can easily and flawlessly do this

Either way he doesn’t know nor care because the heat and rubs of the leader was already making him sleepy

\-----------

Wonwoo woke up that night, actually at nearing midnight to see that he was already in bed, more specifically, Seungcheol’s bed. Wonwoo’s bed is usually at the living room since their shared room were only big enough to house one bed if they want to include their computer set. Wonwoo looks down on himself and saw that he wa in his sleeping wear and already had his make up removed. Seungcheol muts've done that, he thought

Wonwoo chuckles when he saw the elder fast asleep beside him looking so peaceful with his bared face all relaxed. Even asleep, Seungcheol looked so pretty in Wonwoo’s eyes and even prettier when he’s beside him to admire it

Wonwoo then saw his phone light up on the side table and took it

His phone flashes and revealed that he has at least two dozens of unread messages. Wonwoo sighs and opened his phone

The messages where from a new group chat that the members made and was titled ‘Wonwoo Stop Cheating’. The title made Wonwoo retaliate for one second

Cheat? When did he?

He scrolled up and saw that it was Jeonghan who made the group and added all the members besides Seungcheol and Wonwoo figured that the groupchat was for the whole challange He also saw that Jeonghan had sent a photo and when he opened it, Wonwoo saw that it was him lying on Seungcheol's lap sleeping earlier in the van

 **Sweet as Hannie** : _Sent an attachment_

 **Sweet as Hannie** : Look at him go

The others member them replied with

 **Your Boo** : You guys are unbelievable! I didn’t know that it started already, I could have been the first to do it!

**The voice of reason** : Seriously, aren’t you all tired? 

**The Mastermind** : Wow Won Won. I haven’t seen you curl up in a long while

 **Kermit** : How does it feel like? Resting your head in THE thighs of life?

 **Diggle Diggle Diggle** : Hyung you big cheat! I did the whole ‘hyung I’m tired, pay attention to me’ thing!

**Feel the Vern** : OOoooOOOOoooHHhhhHhH 

**Gentleman hyung** : Chan is that any way to speak to your hyung?

********

**Sweet as Hannie** : Aww Channie u look so cute squished between me and Shua 

************ ** **

**Diggle Diggle Diggle** : Hyungs also helped Wonwoo hyung! It’s unfair

************ ** **

**Hoogle Hoogle Hoogle** : Wait we can help each other?

************ ** **

**The Mastermind** : Eh, no rules just don’t tell Cheol hyung

************ ** **

**Seokshine** : Sooooo we can help each other???? 

**************** ** ** ** **

**Minggle Minggle Minggle** : Yeah, but why would you? This is war

**************** ** ** ** **

**Your Boo** : yeah like anyone would help you Gyu hyung

**************** ** ** ** **

**Minggle Minggle Minggle** : eh I dont need help

**************** ** ** ** **

**Diggle Diggle Diggle** : I don’t care just stop copying me

**************** ** ** ** **

**The Mastermind** : lol Channie everyone can get tired

**************** ** ** ** **

**Sweet as Hannie** : But it’ll get boring if it’s the same tactic

**************** ** ** ** **

**Gentleman Hyung** : hmmm Hannie is right

**************** ** ** ** **

**Sweet as Hannie** : Ofc I am

**************** ** ** ** **

**Your Boo** : The confidence jump out

**************** ** ** ** **

**Seokshine** : ey the hyungs are playing unfair

**************** ** ** ** **

**Kermit** : say that to Wonwoo hyung

**************** ** ** ** **

Wonwoo squinted at the conversation and glanced at the older that was sleeping next to him as an idea popped into his head. Wonwoo smirks as he hastily typed in his response

**************** ** ** ** **

**WonWon** : You’re all so pressed

**************** ** ** ** **

**WonWon** : That’s cute 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Wonwoo then pressed closer to the sleeping figure of the older and tried to coax the sleeping leader to snuggle further. Wonwoo knows that Seungcheol was a sucker for warmth since the older gets easily cold. Seungcheol, just as Wonwoo predicted, further snuggled to the crook of Wonwoo’s neck and let out a sigh. Wonwoo then took his front camera and took a picture

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**WonWon** : _Sent an attachment ___

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**WonWon** : Say what you want I already won

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**WonWon** : Chan, this is how you do that ‘hyung I’m tired, pay attention to me’ thing

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Wonwoo snickers at his messages. He then checks the picture that he sent where Seungcheol looks so small compared to him and he finds himself chuckling. He turned off his phone and gingerly pressed a small kiss at Seungcheol’s forehead and just like that Wonwoo finds himself getting sleepy once again

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

In the darkness, Wonwoo’s phone light up as the members saw his message

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**The Mastermind** : The flex Oof

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**The voice of reason** : Jun go the fuck to sleep

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**The voice of reason** : Wonwoo watch ur back

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**The Mastermind** : Jihoonie go to sleep

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Diggle Diggle Diggle** : The disrespect istg

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sweet as Hannie** : I will dismember you if you keep blaring my phone at this hour

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sweet as Hannie** : SLEEP YOU LITTLE SHITS

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HmmMMMmmMmMMmmm I wonder who's next y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Jun, you're doing amazing sweetie


End file.
